


[podfic] Look to the Future

by reena_jenkins



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kid Fic, M/M, Podfic, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Loki's worked out why Odin brought him here. (An AU set in the growing-up-in-Asgard era.)"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Look to the Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miss_marina95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_marina95/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Look to the Future](https://archiveofourown.org/works/278874) by [cest_what](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cest_what/pseuds/cest_what). 



**Coverartist:**  [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/) **reena_jenkins**    
  
 **Warnings:**  pre-canon, kidfic, alternate universe  


 **Length:**  00:09:40  
  
 **Download info:** You can be download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(THOR\)%20_Look%20To%20The%20Future_.mp3) (thanks again, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me!)


End file.
